This is the Beginning to the End
by IfWritersCouldSpeak
Summary: Nina was new, and she was different. Her American accent and her passion for science proved that. Her insistence of her lack of beauty, and refusal to her musical talents were just things that intrigued them. "Why do you love her?" "Because she's different. And special. I wish she saw that." Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. My name is IfWritersCouldSpeak, and I am new to Fanfiction. I have loved and adored this site for years, so I finally decided to get an account. My writing is not as wonderful as some others on here such as DOW or pf98, so if I do not live up to your expectations, I apologize. If I get enough people to like this, I will continue. It can be seen as a one-shot or a multi depending, on the response. I do not appreciate negative comments so, that is a no no. I also apologize if the spacing comes out incorrect, this is my first story.**

**In this story, the characters may differ from their on-screen personalities. This was to make the story different, but I understand if you decide not to read it based on character content. This is my very first story so please be nice, and I hope you enjoy!**

What if this was different? A good different. Like say the leaves changing color, or the sun waking up from its darkest moments?

What if we could act like we really loved each other, not some insane prophecy about our future from an idiotic matchmaker?

+

I was about to find out.

It was a Tuesday. I woke to fresh flowers and birds singing in the morning with a smile on my face. Our farm in Ohio stretched for a while but unlike the myths it did end.

I just never knew where.

I was homeschooled; at age five until age ten. My mother had… passed, and my father fell into depression that caused his death. Not a good five years of my life.

My Gran was taking care of me, up until I was fourteen, where she got cancer. In Ohio, many get this sickness, and treatment got expensive. It was a hundred thousand for the first year.

I started to take care of the farm, and did chores for others. I was seen as a good kid by everyone, except for the boys at school, who considered me… another way.

I was on the verge of depression when the world spun out of control even faster. My Gran had a month to live and she was ready to die. I had the pills in my hand once; it was too hard to put down.

This is what dad felt, _I thought back then. The white pills were mocking me, daring me take one. I thought that it would be less painful, freer to let my pain go. I was right, and I knew it. But it didn't help the fact that my dad was strong enough to put down the teasing medicine. But he still died. _Who cares which way it was?

_But I did. I put them back and got to work on the farm._

_Gran's month was up in the blink of an eye. "Get out of here," were her last words, "Leave. Go somewhere else. Britain." Her eyes began to glaze over, "Britain was nice." And the hand holding mine went limp._

I was leaving today. My aunt in Wyoming moved to Ohio last week, and promised to take care of the farm. I was finally able to escape and fulfill my Gran's last wishes.

When it came in the mail yesterday, I thought it was a hoax. But my Gran had applied me to a boarding school, and I had gotten in on a scholarship. Music was a passion of mine, but all the harmonies and melodies faded away, when my parents left. So I went into science. I thought if I could find a way to get cures for the injured, kids wouldn't have to survive the faith that my parents had. Better medications for depression, cancer cures… gun shot wounds.

It was all going to come to me, in a matter of time.

"You have arrived at your destination," rang a robotic voice through the GPS. The driver grunted. It was a woman in her late 40's, who thought that the device was a total waste of cash. It took her ten minutes (TEN MINUTES!) to get the address in. She claimed it was eyesight, but I knew that she wished they had stuck to a map.

"Could you just drop me here?" I asked politely, "I don't really know where to go, so I'll just go ask." She grunted again, and got out of the car to unload my luggage. I stepped out, and I admired the school. It was big, bigger than the brochure claimed it to be, but I went with it.

The driver annoyingly stuck out of her hand, and I mentally rolled my eyes as I pulled out a 20 pound. She huffed at the crumpled bill, and drove away. I pulled my eyes away as she peeled out of the gates.

I walked towards two double doors, in the middle building. A plucked a map from my folder and I began to read it.

"If the Main Office is North then I would have to go straight, and my dorm advisor would be at the house, so I could talk to her-"

I didn't even look up until she yelled, "Fabes!"

Too late. The teenage boy knocked into me as I sprawled onto the ground. A heavy weight was on top of me, as papers flew around. It all turned to slow motion though when I saw his eyes.

They were blue, not light or dark, or even sea green they were blue. My new favorite color.

"S-Sorry," he stammered. But he didn't get up. Instead he continued to stare back into my eyes as well.

"Fabian!" a voice snapped.

"Sorry!" This time he stood up, and brushed himself off lightly before extending a hand to me. I graciously took it and pulled myself up. I crouched though to pick up his books and stack them in a pile. I then went to get my own papers, half of which Fabian was returning to me. "Thank you," I repeated. It sounded much lamer than it did in my head, so I was flushed.

"New?" he questioned.

"Yes. I'm Nina," I held my hand for a shake.

"Fabian," he responded. I quickly turned to the two girls beside him who both had their hands over their chests. I did not want more people see me get lost in his fabulous shade of blue eyes.

"I'm-" I began.

"Fabian can we go? We will be late to class," one girl stated simply. She seemed sweet but I guess her and Fabian were a thing so she was a little defensive. She had hair the color of mud, but I could see some milk chocolate highlights. She had warm brown eyes, and wore a cheerleading uniform. She seemed brilliant, besides that factor her look was smug. The girl next to her, her best friend it seemed, was identical. She also had brown eyes and the smug look, and her uniform

radiated popular.

"Sure, Mara," he replied. The trio began to walk.

"Before you go!" I yelled. I got their attention, and they turned. "Is this the main office?"

"Yeah," Mara stated. "Through the double doors, to the left."

"Thank you!" I yelled, as they walked away.

I took a deep breath and headed through the double doors, only to be stopped by an unfamiliar person.

"Do you believe in aliens?" he asked. The boy had on a uniform like the rest of the student body, minus the athletes. He wore his tie loosely, and his blazer had disappeared. He had light brown skin with dark curls on top of his head.

"Um… kind of. I mean where else do the people who fall of the earth go," I said sarcastically. Then, I whispered, "They're taken hostage."

The boy had a terrified look on his face before calling over another boy. "Jerome!"

Jerome walked over, hair gel making his dark blond hair stick up in unique places. He was at least 5' 11", making me feel like a shadow in his path. "Yeah, Alfonso?"

"She believes in aliens!" the boy yelled. Few turned to stare. I blushed and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I was just kidding! I don't really know," I disagreed.

The blonde was laughing at the broken boy's face. "Oh, don't worry Alfie, some day you'll find someone who believes you." Jerome slung an arm over his friends' shoulders. "You know, this little boy wrote a letter to NASA, saying that aliens existed. They sent him back a letter there was no such thing. He was broken-hearted for weeks."

Alfie didn't laugh. "Yeah, well, wait 'till I prove it!" he screeched in the British accent everyone in the school possessed, except me. "Let's see you laugh then!"

Jerome and Alfie walked away, and I headed to the Main Office. _If this was the first day…_

I nearly missed them. One was in a cheerleading uniform and the other wore black… everything. The girl in the uniform had pin-straight blonde hair that reached across her back. The angel in black wore glasses that were black as well. She wore a leather jacket, and hung it tightly around her body. "Why do we even have to do the Einstein theory of relativity when the answer should revolve around Newton's Laws of Motion? His first law already defines the statement an-"

"Hello!" The blonde rung out, cutting her friends sentence short. The girl in black frowned, before she accepted it and turned to me.

I was just about to enter the office when she called me. "Hello."

"Are you new?" the cheerleader asked, and I shook my head.

"I'm Amber," she declared.

"Patricia," the other girl waved.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. I opened the door, when I heard, "What's your name?"

I poked my head out one more time, "Nina."

**I apologize if that did not live up to your expectations, very sorry. If you enjoyed or have any suggestions please, feel free to review. I appreciate the fact that you read it in general.**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**IfWritersCouldSpeak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys, it's me and I'm back! **

**Wow, I was so shocked by the response I got for my very first chapter and fanfic that I decided to continue. I probably would have even if I had gotten like one review though. I thank everyone to the bottom of heart who faved, reviewed, followed, viewed, etc. Thank you all!**

**This chapter is not as good as the last one. I had some trouble. I have to give it up writers who create more than one chapter stories, because it may not seem hard, but truthfully, it is hard to keep a story on track. You need to tie loose ends that need to be tied in order to continue, and I had some difficulty with that but thank you if you are continuing to view this.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on The Beginning to the End:_

_So I went into science. I thought if I could find a way to get cures for the injured, kids wouldn't have to survive the faith that my parents had._

_It all turned to slow motion though when I saw his eyes. _

_They were blue, not light or dark, or even sea green they were blue. My new favorite color. _

"_New?" he questioned._

"_Yes. I'm Nina," I held my hand for a shake._

"_Fabian," he responded._

_She seemed sweet but I guess her and Fabian were a thing so she was a little defensive._

_The girl next to her, her best friend it seemed, was identical. She also had brown eyes and the smug look, and her uniform _

_radiated popular. _

"_Do you believe in aliens?" he asked. The boy had on a uniform like the rest of the student body, minus the athletes. He wore his tie loosely, and his blazer had disappeared. He had light brown skin with dark curls on top of his head. _

_Jerome walked over, hair gel making his dark blond hair stick up in unique places. He was at least 5' 11", making me feel like a shadow in his path. "Yeah, Alfonso?"_

"_I'm Amber," she declared._

"_Patricia," the other girl waved._

"_Nice to meet you," I replied. I opened the door, when I heard, "What's your name?"_

_I poked my head out one more time, "Nina."_

"Hello," the receptionist greeted, in a monologue voice. She never even glanced up at me, to see my cheery face. Her eyes were locked on the screen, as if she was trying to defeat level 127 in Candy Crush instead of doing her work.

"Hi," I replied. "My name is Nina Martin and I'm-"

"You're the new student," she interrupted, "on a scholarship, and your elective class choice was Biotechnology. " She finished for me, still staring at her screen. She pulled out a folder beside her and began pulling out papers. "You're information is in here. Your roommate, housing, schedule, general information." She flipped through some papers, "Here is your class information. Includes supplies, expectations, signatures, and any final questions or concerns." Her accent kept droning on, and the length of her speech made my smile inch away with every word.

"Thank you." I bid a farewell, snatching up my papers, heading out the door once more.

If I turned around, I would have seen her smirk headed in my direction.

Making it to my "House", which is what they called a "dorm", was ten times harder than I thought. First off, I said dorm three times, before someone who loved _The Big Bang Theory_, realized I meant a House. Then, my House was at the far end of the school, with different pathways, so I had to ask every kid along the way if I was on the right track.

By the time I was halfway across the field, the Victorian house loomed, its shadow casting a dim lighting against the jubilant sun. I smiled, and broke into a run, until I was at the steps. I turned around to realize how far away the House was from the school. I would have to walk ten minutes to get to school every morning.

But it was worth it.

I climbed up the steps, and every move made the ivy that coated the stone shift. I reached for the doorknob, but the door was opening on its own. I was crept out, until a women in her early forties jumped out of nowhere, surprising me.

"Welcome to Anubis House!" She screeched, devouring me in a hug. I gasped; it'd been so long, since… since someone had hugged me like that…

I was about to retreat from my stiff position, hands by my sides, when she let go.

Why was I always too late?

"Trudy!" A voice rang out, by the staircase. I turned my head to the side, to see an old man, in his late forties, wearing a tan lab coat, black slack, a black vest and a white dress shirt.

Was he there the whole time?

"Our new student, shall be given the tour, before the others arrive, Trudy, that is an order," he stated. He had a voice of authority that rang out as clear as day. "Miss Martin, be cautious, throughout the house, as the cellar, the attic, and my office are out of bounds. Are we clear?"

I gulped, nodding, "Crystal."

The man disappeared up the stairs, and I asked Trudy, "Who was that?"

Trudy smiled, "Victor. He's in charge."

Trudy gave the exclusive tour. Obviously not the restricted areas, but she showed me her secret stash of chocolate chip cookies.

I love it here.

The first floor was all male-besides Trudy who slept beside the kitchen in a bedroom. The floor was access to girls between morning and 9 o'clock. Upstairs was girls' only- except Victor, who no one knew where he slept, but most guessed he never did, as he was a vampire. "But, you didn't hear it from me," Trudy giggled.

Trudy helped me unpack, before she ran downstairs to begin "supper". My side of the room was bland, until of course I began hanging up posters of The Periodic Table of Elements, The Human Body, and a diorama of the Human Brain. I had a few posters of celebrities, which consisted of The Script, Ed Sheeran, and The Wanted. I never dared to buy more, as then I would begin singing and I would be distracted on my path to saving mankind in the science world.

I would rather die than sing again.

I had one mirror, which I placed on my side table, along with a hairbrush, bobby pins, and a dozen hairbands. My hair was always in a high ponytail, as I could concentrate more carefully, as I analyzed details.

I looked around, and was disappointed to see that the girl, I had seen earlier, Patricia, was not rooming with me. I had learned that she was in this House as well. The other side of the room consisted of pictures of boys, and boy bands. Cheerleading photographers covered the mirror table and a set of pom-poms hung on a hook outside of a closet.

So my roommate was a cheerleader.

But before I could speculate on the matter, shouts came from downstairs, and the pounding of footsteps on the staircase. There was laughter outside the room, as some girl was reassuring some the other that a boy had a crush on her.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. The hallways were empty, so that meant that the girls had gone into their rooms.

I headed downstairs where, there was still some chatter. But once, I stepped inside the "common room" as they say here, it was dead silent.

And I mean dead.

"Hello," I said.

Nothing.

I wouldn't have said anything too.

Because sitting in the leather couches in front of me were Jerome, Alfie, a blonde boy in a gray hoodie, Amber, Patricia and Fabian.

I was walking backwards when I knocked into two more girls.

Mara and her best friend.

Before anyone could move, though, Trudy called for supper.

Yet no one still moved.

It took five minutes, before Fabian had had enough and headed to the dining table. Alfie, Jerome, and the boy in the hoodie followed suit, before Patricia placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the table.

I stood by, waiting for everyone to get into his or her respectful seats.

I remember my Gran's advice on my first day of middle school, coming out of homeschooling, "Remember, don't gain any enemies. Wait for them to make the first move."

Oops.

On my first day of boarding school, I had managed to break the heart of an alien supporter, gain an enemy within a possible friends' girlfriend, and gotten _her_ best friend to hate me too.

Oh, yeah and this year I'll ride a pony to school, thinking about how everyone had loved me. I'm sure Mara would be fine if Fabian sat behind me, my hair swinging the wind.

Yeah, I'm dead.

There was a single chair, between Patricia and Fabian, and I couldn't help but want to eat in my room for the rest of my life.

Everyone in the room besides Fabian stared at me, especially Mara and her friend, who seemed to be daring me to sit next to the cheerleader's boyfriend.

"Oh, Nina, don't stand. Sit, sit," Trudy instructed, walking in. I had no choice, so I wiped my sweaty palms on my jean shorts, before sitting in the empty chair.

"So," Fabian cleared his throat, just as Trudy placed the salad on the table. "I'm Fabian as you know."

After that introduction, everyone followed his example, mumbling his or her names. I caught the boy in the hoodie's as Mick, and Mara friend's as Joy.

"I'm Nina," I began as they all finished. They stared at me, Alfie's mouth wide open, as I actually spoke. I guess they supposed that after the terrible first meeting with the full crew, I would decide to be mute for the rest of my education. "I'm from America, Ohio, to be specific. I am a farm girl; don't go all-stereotypical on me. I was homeschooled up 'til I was ten, and then I went to public school. Um, my grandmother had applied me here, and I took up the chance. My favorite subject is science-" At this, Patricia brightened, Amber looked a little disappointed, and Mara and Joy scoffed. Fabian, who was staring at his string beans, raised an eyebrow, and Alfie, Mick, and Jerome couldn't care less, "-and I want to go far in Biotechnology."

The silence reinsured after I had finished.

"You'll have fun here, Nina," Patricia reassured me, as Amber nodded. "Right, guys?"

The boys all mumbled something incoherent, and Fabian said nothing at all.

"You're right, Patricia," Mara declared confidently. She stared at me, "I'll make sure of it."

I am never going to survive.

**If I broke your heart with my terrible writing skills, I am sorry. Trust me though, I am going to make up for it in chapter 3. This story IS Fabina for those confused. I made Fabian feel a little uncomfortable in this to show hoe awkward it is for him as well. You try to be friends with the new girl, who is your new girlfriend's archenemy. In this fanfic it will begin as Fara, which I really don't like, sorry Fara shippers, because I am a die-hard Fabina fan.**

**See you next time!**

**IfWritersCouldSpeak.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First and foremost, I would like to do something I did not do last chapter, which was apologizing. I am very sorry for the inconvenience with my delay of the posting of the second chapter. It is just that it was difficult for me to upload. I have created a new method when posting chapters so I pray it works.**

**Next, I understand the last chapter did not appeal to you as much. So this chapter will be the BOMB. **

**I hope.**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**

Mara was my roommate.

I know. But if I had decided I wouldn't surprise myself with my roommate placement and had read the

paper, I would not have been as shocked or petrified.

Obviously, she had known.

She was sitting in her room, cross-legged, wearing silk pajamas and a sleep mask on her forehead. "Hi, Roomie."

I just stood at the door.

She waved me in, "Come on in. Don't be scared."

I stepped towards my bed, where my night clothes were laid out neatly.

"Yet."

I froze, inches from my bed. I turned towards her, taking her in. She brown eyes and hair stood out in her dark colored clothing. Her olive skin was revealed from her sleeveless top, and her muscles tensed every time I felt she was ready to pounce on me like a kitten.

Which was a lot.

"Sit, sit," she commanded.

I fell against my bed, sitting straight.

"Nina," she purred sweetly, "you're new so you don't understand things just yet." She tossed her phone to me, and I flipped through pictures of the Anubis residents. "I want to help you out.

"Mick and Amber are together," Mara began. "Amber is in love with him, and he just likes her. She is a fellow member of the squad who loves to shop, and hates learning. Mick is the star of practically every sports team. He hates learning as well. The second power couple of the school is always the dumbest." She stopped letting me soak it all in. "You ready for couple number two?"

I couldn't respond before she started again, "Joy and Jerome. J and J. My ex-" she snarled, "-but he made her happy, and so, I stopped plotting revenge." She tapped the phone, showing pictures of them on a beach, watching the sunset. "Amber and Patricia are great spies.

"Jerome Beatrice Clarke is an arrogant, selfish, 'comical,'" she put air quotes around "comical", "boy who comes from a very troubling past. Don't ask, don't tell.

"Joy Claudia Mercer comes from a wealthy family in central London. She is a cheerleader, my Beta, who dates the prankster. She used to love Fabian, but she got over it-"

"How?" I interrupted. I regretted it. She narrowed her brown eyes at me.

"Because she had to." Her muscles relaxed. "Besides, Fabian didn't even like her anyway, he had his eyes on someone else."

I was smart enough not to ask.

"And, finally," she stated, "Fabian and I. We've been together for seven months, twenty-three days, and nineteen hours. He is a shy, geeky, nerd who I love. He loves history- mainly Egypt and Greek- and music. He can play the guitar-"

"Does he sing?" Strike one.

"No," she replied.

"Not even to you?" Strike two. Her muscles began to tense, and showed no signs of relaxing. But before I could get my strike three, Victor stopped me.

"It's ten o'clock, you have five minutes, precisely, and then, I want to be able to hear a pin… drop."

"Does he do that every night?" I questioned.

Mara turned to me, "Yeah, anyone up after light's out, is our breakfast."

I hope I don't sleepwalk tonight.

Breakfast the next morning was uneventful.

_Cricket. Cricket._

I didn't think so. But, hey, at least I wasn't served.

Patricia greeted me sweetly, as usual, while the others gave me grunts. Amber, Joy and Mara were never there for breakfast since cheerleading practice was held in the mornings.

"'Morning," I called, grabbing my usual of an apple, a piece of toast and peanut butter, and a glass of orange juice.

I sat down at the head of the table, beside Patricia, and devoured my breakfast. At first, everyone was shocked at my appetite, but now, my American way of eating has no affect on him or her.

Fabian trudged in, grabbing his forehead, as he headed for an ice pack.

"What's wrong, Rutter? Trying to find ways to torture yourself?" Jerome teased. Fabian tensed before Jerome clapped him on the back. "Chill man. Dang, you need to step anyway from those textbooks, you can't take a nerd joke."

"Ha-ha," Fabian mused, before exiting with his ice pack.

I was the kind of person who would stay out of people's lives. I wouldn't go near then if I knew they were going through something rough. But the way he was acting way too familiar, and I couldn't stand by and let it happen.

"Patricia."

"Hm?"

"What does Fabian do in the morning?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I mean, obviously he wakes up, eats, showers, changes, and goes to school but, ever since about four weeks ago, he has been acting different."

"You, mean since the beginning of the year?" I questioned, bewildered. Yeah, I had come late to school, missing the first three weeks.

She nodded, "I think it was because of Mara." She took a deep breath, "I think…" she inhaled, "I think she broke him."

I took in her words. "What do you mean, 'broke'?"

She inhaled deeply again, "I mean, she, she broke him on the inside. She took a light-spirited, young, jolly, sweet boy, and turned him bitter. He doesn't talk much anymore; he's more reserved than he used to be. But that changed last week."

"What happened last week?"

She smiled, "You showed up."

I gaped, no words forming.

"You dropped out of the sky like a raindrop, and fell on him. I heard Joy talking to Mara, reassuring her that the way Fabian acted towards you was nothing more than friendliness. But, see, Fabian started treating even his _best _friend, differently. Mick was terrified, running to us, screaming, begging, us to bring back his friend. We all tried, desperately. We all thought Joy could crack him, bring him back to himself. But even she failed."

"I thought Joy and Fabian didn't go out," I countered.

"They didn't, they were best friends. Family friends, they lived down the street. Fabian is just as rich as her, and everyone else in Anubis minus Jerome."

"_And me,"_ I silently added.

"Fabian acted more as a friend to you than he has to any of us in the past month, and I've known him since when we were twelve." Patricia explained. "I think, you're… you're his only hope Nina."

I was stunned, and I was about to respond when a cry broke through. I turned around, to see Fabian leaning against the wall.

"Fabian!" I screamed, running towards him. I gripped his arm, with intentions to drag him to his bed and call Trudy, but his brain wasn't thinking like mine. He grabbed me, and he leaned onto me. I wrapped an arm around his waist, to guide him, and his was around me. I pulled him towards his room, and Patricia had finally caught up, and opened the door for us.

I gently slid him into bed, and tucked him in. I pushed some hair away from his forehead, that I felt was burning up.

"Fabian?" I asked. He grunted, signaling he heard me. "Fabian, I'm going to get Trudy."

"No," he begged, gripping my arm. "Don't go. I won't let you." My eyes sprouted tears at that moment, I had said the same thing to my mom the last time I saw her.

"I promise, I'll be back," I whispered. "Just count to ne hundred, and I'll be back with help."

He wouldn't start counting; he wouldn't listen, so I started.

"One… two… three…."

"F-Four…." he stammered. "Five… Six…."

He closed his eyes around ten, so I silently left, and turned around, about to call Trudy.

But before I could yell her name, I was met with a surprise.

Mara Jaffary.

And she saw all she needed to.

That I just walked out of her boyfriend's bedroom.

**Dun. Dun. DUHHHHHHH. So I hope that shocker at the end was sufficient enough for you. Also, I make a promise.**

**I hereby promise to update by or before the specific posted at the end of each chapter, unless I have a majorly important reason why I could not complete my task.**

**Next Chapter: December 20****th**** 2013.**

**Also, I have a new story I Am Not Perfect for fashion's challenge. I will update that as soon as tomorrow I hope. **

**I hope you like it, and still like me, through my awful updateness.**

**See you on the 20****th****!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys!**

**Ok, I know I'm late and I am very sorry, and I have learned a valuable lesson. Never promise to update on weekdays.**

**This chapter contains a lot of Mara and Nina tension so beware.**

**Enjoy!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**

Mara was fuming.

He ears were bright red, as she clenched her teeth. "What. Are. You. Doing."

I gasped, and began to hyperventilate. "F-Fabian," I stammered, "he's sick. I don't k-know what it is." I then begged, "Please, I have to get Trudy. We can discuss this later, I swear, just let me help him."

She stared at me. "Fabian's fine. He's had this for a while. He'll be ok. He'll be there by first period. Just forget it. You don't need to get Trudy." There was an edge of confidence in her voice, but a look of worry in her eyes.

She didn't want Trudy to know.

"He was ready to give up, Mara," I stated, "I don't think this could go on without Trudy knowing."

"Trudy knows," Mara told me. "It's ok. Just go to school, and I'll bring Fabian."

"I don't think I could let you do that," I whispered.

"Really?" she scoffed. "Then you might want to change your mind."

Her arms were folded across her chest, making her look tough. My hands hung loosely at my sides, slightly swaying.

_She's probably right, _I thought. _It's probably nothing. Patricia said this "thing" went on for a while, and I've seen him in first period all the time…._

I was ready to give up, and push past Mara and go to class when Fabian's moan ripped through the air.

I turned around, and saw Mara in the same position. "I'm sorry, I have to help him."

She stood there for a moment before waling closer to me. "Don't think I'm playing with you, Nina," she warned, her brown eyes staring into mine. "Don't go where you don't belong. I know about your fears." I gulped. "Your mum, your dad, even your older sister who ran away rather than be with you."

I gasped. "How did you-"

"I have influence on many things here, Nina," she informed. "I know that you can sing, but that you're too afraid to open your mouth.

"I'll make you a deal. You stay away from this mess with Fabian, and I won't tell a word about anything. Deal?" she offered.

I nodded, and I scooped up my bag and left the house.

I could hear the sound of Fabian's door opening and closing.

I left to the voice of his moans crying out in pain.

I came back to the house with everyone else, at three.

Fabian had only showed up to second period, and the way he looked at me, I could tell he didn't remember. I was glad; it would be much easier to keep up my end of the deal, if Fabian didn't keep begging me to stay beside him.

Fabian sat beside me in only one class, Chemistry, since he was the only student without a partner.

I could feel Mara's eyes burning holes in the back of my blazer as I asked him to mix sodium with chlorine, and turn on the heater to 23 degrees Celsius on the second burner.

I avoided as much contact as possible, because to her, a brush across his fingers would count as getting involved in his business.

When we got back to the house, everyone settled in the living room to begin doing his or her homework.

"Nina," Trudy called, "it's your aunt."

I walked over to where she was by the phone, before giving her a "_thank you_" smiling, and sitting in the chair. Trudy left soon after.

"Hello, Nina," my aunt's voice vibrated.

"Hello, Aunt Georgia," I greeted. "How's the farm going?"

"It's going, dear. But, listen I have to ask you a question. It's about your Gran," she explained.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"You see I found an old box in the attic. It was kind of buried. I believe your grandmother had it, and it was full of pictures of your mother and father.

"I was wondering if you wanted them."

It was silent. I could hear every breath of mine become shallower, and my voice shrinking, it was the size of a walnut… a peanut...

"Nina," my aunt's voice called, "Nina, calm down. I won't send them, I promise."

I nodded though she couldn't see me. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves, and wasn't shocked to find moisture in my cuffs.

"I have to go, Aunt Georgia," I told her.

"I have to too," she admitted. "I'll call you soon."

"Good bye," I said.

"Good bye."

I hung up the phone, and went upstairs.

If I had turned around, I would have seen Fabian, watching me, like a shadow.

That night was awkward.

I was tired, but I needed a glass of water. I crept down the steps, each one creaking as my ugly, weight stepped them.

I made it all the way down, when I realized there was a light on. Fabian was sitting at the counter, as he held a mug in his hand. He was staring at his reflection in the granite.

"Hey," I said. He was startled, and jumped. "Sorry, I needed water. Couldn't sleep either?"

I opened the fridge, and pulled out the cold jug when he said, "You know I remember."

I stood up and froze. I shut the fridge door and slid the container on the countertop. "What do you mean?"

He gave me a "you-know-what-I-mean" look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, cautiously.

He nodded, vigorously, and began, "It all started about a month ago, but the main thing started about seven months-"

"Nina," a voice called, "I was wondering where you went."

Mara emerged from the darkness, her cashmere robe, as fluffy as a poodle. But her expression she was just as vicious as one, and she was ready to attack. "Oh, hi, Fabian."

He lightly smiled, "Hi, Mara." Then his face changed, "Um, I have to go."

He got up from the table, and Mara stood still as he walked out the door, before coming back in, and kissing her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied.

Once he left, everything in the world went silent.

"I thought I told you," Mara said through gritted teeth, "to stay away from him. I am pretty sure I was 99 percent clear."

"Fabian," I stuttered, "Fabian j-just needs someone to confide in."

"He has me," she spat. "I am his confidant."

"What if he needs to talk to someone else?" I asked, then added, "What if he needs some more help?"

"I don't know what you think," Mara said, "nor do I care. But all I know is that you care about Fabian. And if you care about him, you'll leave him alone."

Her words sunk in. For a second, I thought she was bluffing, but her face showed nothing of the sort.

"I don't know how you solve fights in _America," _she emphasized. "But, here we fight. We fight for love, we fight for blood, we fight to win. We don't leave the battleground without a win. Three hundred years ago, your country may have beaten us, and we may be friends, but war is war. This is war, Nina, I would suggest you surrender before you get hurt."

I sucked in a breath. Three minutes later, her gaze hadn't shifted; she still looked murderous. "Ok," I breathed. "Ok, I'll leave Fabian alone."

"No more secret meetings, nothing, you don't communicate with him unless it is school realted. You promise that, and we could try and be friends."

"Ok," I responded immediately, her threathing looks too much for me. "Fabian is out, forver. Nothing outside of school."

"Ok," Mara repeated. "Now get out of here."

I hurried out of the room, and as I crept back up the stairs, Fabian's begging words to me filled my ears. _"Don't go. I won't let you."_

As I entered my room, so did Patricia's. _"I think it was because of Mara. I think… I think she broke him."_

When I turned on my alarm for nine am, Patricia's speculations continued, _"I think you're…you're his only hope Nina."_

As I tucked in, Fabian's voice echoed in my mind, _"It all started about a month ago…_."

When I closed my eyes, his next line haunted me, _"…but the main thing started about seven months-"_

I popped my eyes as Mara's voice came in. _"We've been together for seven months, twenty-three days, and nineteen hours."_

Seven months.

**I hope you understood the ending.**

**The next chapter update is Saturday, December 28****th****. Happy Holidays and I'll see you next week!**

**Bye!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

**Here's the update! I hope you like this; it's not one of my best. I know the story is going off track, but it will be back on as soon as I can get it. **

**Some of you have viewed my new story I Am Not Perfect that I have recently completed for Fashionablyobsessed Challenge. I would like to thank you, and if you haven't seen it, go on and check it out! **

**Enjoy!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**

The next few mornings, I avoided Fabian, and went to school early, grabbing an apple to go. On the third day though, he was really hard to avoid.

I brushed past him on the way, my bag swinging the air. He was still in his pajamas, as he looked at me, a vacant expression on his face.

He was there for first period, and but his hair was messed up, and his tie was undone. The teacher commented on it, and said the next time it happened she would report to it Mr. Sweet as an act of misconduct by dress code. He nodded and slid into his seat next to Mara.

I couldn't help but notice that Fabian was shaking.

And that it had started when he sat next to her.

Before second period, I saw Fabian attempting to fix his tie across the hall. I knew he could do it in his sleep, but that something was distracting him. I saw him grunt, and undo it again. The bell rang for second period, and I saw Fabian groan before falling back against the nearest locker, sliding down, and covering his face with his hands.

I looked around twice, before striding over to him. I undid his tie, as he looked up at me. I stayed concentrated on the maroon and gold fabric, as I could feel his concrete blue eyes bore into my skin.

"We never finished that conversation before," he told me. "We could tonight, I'm free-"

"No," I stated, as I did the first knot, "um… I can't. I have to do something."

"Oh," he breathed, disappointed. "I understand."

I finished, and I stood up, and helped him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it," I replied, "please."

He nodded, and walked away.

Yet I could still felt his eyes gazing at me, trying to learn my secrets.

When I came home that afternoon, there was no one at house. Everyone had something to do on Fridays, mainly go to town. I didn't feel like going out this week, but I promised next time to a begging Patricia and Amber, who felt the need to celebrate Patricia's excellence at the Science Decathlon. Despite their best attempts, I stayed back at the house.

I walked in through the door, and immediately dropped my books.

Fabian was lying on the floor, his body sprawled across the tiles, his bag and papers spilled across the floor. There was a bump on his forehead and scratches on his elbow, the blood seeping through his uniform. His concrete eyes were hidden, as eyelids were shut, and his breathing was dense.

"Fabian!" I screamed. I pulled my book bag off, and shook off my blazer. I pressed the tip of it to his wound, before balling it up and pressing harder, the blood still coming. I bounded for the kitchen, where I got a glass of water. I returned and splashed it in his face.

He woke up, spluttering, wiping water out of his eyes. The bleeding had stopped, but the bump forehead seemed to be getting bigger by the second.

"Nina," he called.

"Sh," I hushed. "Don't talk, now, ok? Tell me later." I slung one arm around his shoulders, and his went around my waist. I brought him to the common room, because I knew he wouldn't make it to his bed. I laid him down on the couch, his legs hanging over the arm, his hands dangling towards the ground. I crouched next to him and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like a fake," he answered honestly.

"Why?" I asked gently.

"Because you've helped me more than the kids I've known since I was eleven, and you don't even know the truth," he said.

I sucked in a breath. "I don't want to."

"I highly doubt that, Nina," he speculated. He looked at me. "It's eating you alive. But, you don't want to ask me; you want me to tell. That way if you found out, it wouldn't be your fault for knowing the info, it'd be mine."

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to scream at him that I desperately wanted to know. That I wanted him to tell me. So I don't have to go up to Mara, cowering before her presence.

"Nina, if I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same," he stated. "You would look at me as a weakling, as a person who could never be trusted, or be your friend because I am that much of a coward."

"Fabian," I whispered his name. "I want to help you. Just tell me. Please."

He breathed out. "It was seven months ago. Mara and I were both single. It was nearly the end of midterm exams. I was really stressed out about Calculus, and Mara saw me. She offered me a chance out of studying, to go for a walk. I agreed.

"On that walk, I was so calm. All of my insecurities and worries went away, as I realized that life was too short to worry about all that. I was so happy that someone showed me that. I looked to my right to see Mara, smiling, her brown eyes crinkling around the edges, and I thought, _Wow. How did I miss how amazing she was?_"

I clenched my fists under the coffee table, which I was now sitting on. I was really wanted to punch my roommate.

"We started going out after that. I took her everywhere. She met my parents at a Parents Day, and they thought she was a bit off. That they had seen her before, and they thought that she was different. But they saw how different I was, and they were happy and approved of her. I was ecstatic.

"Then a week after that she called me to her room. I went in there and she started talking to me. She said-"

The door to the house burst open with giggles and laughter. They all ignored us, and went to their rooms. I gave Fabian one look that said, "Later" and called out to my retreating friends. "Hey!"

Amber and Patricia turned around while Mara and Joy acted completely oblivious and continued trekking up the steps. "Hey, Nina, why you still in uniform?" Patricia asked me.

"Oh, um… I just was looking for the textbook I lost yesterday; I wanted to get it done with. But, I can't find it, so I didn't get out of my uniform."

"Oh, do you want us to help?" Amber graciously offered.

"No, no, it's ok, it's around here somewhere." I rolled on the balls of my feet. "So, why are you guys back early?" I looked at the clock, and it read four-thirty. "School ended a half hour ago."

"Oh, Sweetie, wouldn't let us go. There's a storm heading our way. Maybe tonight or tomorrow, they're not sure," Patricia informed me.

Alfie came behind me. "I heard there is going to be power outages. I'm so excited."

"Why?" Amber asked him.

"It's the perfect opportunity to get all of you," he stated, hauntingly. "Beware…" Then, he walked, trying to fold into the shadows, but all the lights were on, and he just looked like a child trying to hide, standing against a wall, in broad daylight.

"We can still see you, Alfie," I told him.

"No, you can't," Alfie taunted.

"Yes, we can," I said, turning to the girls. "We all-" I looked back to where he was, but he was gone.

"That child, has to get into magic school," Amber stated.

I completely agreed.

That evening, I tossed and turned; as a nightmare etched it's way into my subconscious. I could hear the screams, the smells of the rotting corpse, _his face_… Oh my God…

"_Nina!" my gran screamed, "Nina, shield your eyes!"_

"_Gran, stop trying to scare me," I laughed, following her joke. _

"_Nina!"_

"_Ok, I'll shield my eyes," I joked. I covered my eyes, as a strange aroma filled the room. "Gran?" I asked my vision still blinded._

"_Hello, 911?" I heard my Gran's panicked voice stutter. "My son, he's just committed…" Her voice became distance as he moved farther and farther away. _

_I plopped down on the couch, as I heard the door burst open twenty minutes later. I heard the sirens, and the cries and whispers of the neighbors who gathered outside my house. I could hear the cows mooing at the unwanted visitors, but they kept going._

_I heard shocks, as someone called out numbers. "110.…120...140…."_

_My Gran's sobs shook the room, and I said nothing. I was as quiet as my mother's dead voice, as it attempted to give me advice through the wind. Her dead soul was my shadow, but her voice was still nonexistent._

_I could hear one of them declare a death, and I peeked just in time._

_Just in time to see a body on a stretcher, a black bag covering his body._

_His body._

_My father's._

"_Nina!"_

I bolted awake, just as Mara leaned over me. My forehead collapsed with hers, and she fell.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, as Mara groaned in pain. I helped her sit up on my bed, as she rubbed her temple.

"It's cool," she said, her British accent slipping in. "You were thrashing and screaming, I was trying to get you up."

"Oh, sorry, I woke you up," I said.

"It's fine," she stated, waving me off. She looked at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I immediately shook my head. "I'm going to get some water," I told her, crawling off my bed. I headed for the door, and pulled it open before bounding down the steps, not caring if Victor heard.

I entered the kitchen, and I opened the fridge, pulling out the cool jug of water. I poured it into a tall glass, before leaning against the counter. I put the jug back in, before I settled down on the couch.

I sipped the drink, as I thought about the dream.

_It's not a dream, it's a nightmare. _

No, it was even worse than that, it was the truth.

I placed the glass on the table as I stared down at my fingers. I traced a line of darker skin than my pale tone, as it stretched from my index finger to my wrist. I had poured a chemical accidentally on my skin in Chemistry when I was fourteen. I remember when Tyler Lawrence, star athlete had noticed me for the first time, walking out of the nurse's office with a bandage on my arm.

The bell rang, but he ignored it, as he asked me if I was busy next weekend. A crowd had formed, but he paid no attention. I was ready to pinch myself.

I'm sure a bunch of girls were ready to pinch me to, when I said no to the most popular guy in school.

Some just clapped me on the back, and thanked me for not taking him off the market.

Last I heard of him, he switched schools. (1)

"Nina?" a voice called. I sat up, not realizing I had lay down on the couch, and curled up, in a sleeping position. "Nina, are you insane?"

I looked around and saw him rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Fabian?"

"What are you doing here? Victor would kill you if he found out you were sleeping out of your bed!" Fabian scolded.

"I just, I had a nightmare," I explained.

He muttered, looking at the ground, his arms crossed, "Been there." Then he looked at me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said, as I shoved past him, and I headed up the stairs.

I didn't care how much I helped him; Fabian Rutter was not coming in.

**So, anyone mad at me? I hope not, and I can't wait to see you guys again!**

**Next Update: January 4****th**** 2014.**

**Happy New Year, guys! I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas too!**

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm back with a new chapter! Happy New Year! 2014 should be filled with love, hope, and writing! I am excited to see new authors and new stories fill up this site, and I hope that you still like my writing, even though I'm updating very late.**

**Enjoy!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**

I couldn't fall back asleep that night. Every time I closed my eyes _his _face came through the darkness, and when I opened them, beads of sweat were already coming down the side of my face.

I stayed up all night, burying my head into my chemistry notebook, as I tried to figure out what went wrong in yesterday's class. Besides the multitude of issues involving my social life.

"_Three drops of sodium chloride, into the third beaker," I told my partner._

"_Nina?" Fabian asked. _

"_What?" I replied. I saw him holding the tube of sodium chloride, and I said, "Yeah, that's it, just put it in the third beaker-"_

"_Nina!" Fabian cried, wrapping his arms around me before pushing me to the ground. He was on top of me, as our beaker exploded, and the bubbles ran down our table creating droplets on the floor._

_A few girls in my class screamed, and our teacher attempted to calm us all down, but every student had already crouched underneath the table, as they feared their test tube would be next._

_Then, of course, because I am just so lucky, Fabian's tube fell and shattered on top of the bubbles on the floor, and gave way to another explosion, sending me on top of him, as my knee stung with acid._

_I screamed, and Fabian held onto my shoulders as he pulled me upright, and the tears were welled up in my eyes. He held me close, as my face was buried into his shoulder, as our teacher put out the fire growing beside us with the extinguisher._

"_Are you kids ok?" he asked, once it was out._

_I began crying harder, and I shook my head inside of Fabian's shoulder, his arms still around my body._

_Fabian must've shaken his head, because the teacher was instructing us to go to the nurse's office the next instant._

_As I hobbled ahead, I passed by Mara and Jerome's table. Her death glare was all I needed to stop in my tracks. Fabian, of course thought I couldn't walk, so he decided to encircle my waist with his arm, and Mara's face turned red. _

_I could feel Jerome restrain her as she lunged for me, as I hobbled away, her boyfriend's hand on my hip._

I concentrated on all of the reactions and the measurements, until I realized that there was dull daylight streaming onto my papers, and my flashlight was useless. I switched it off, and continued studying, before throwing my textbooks and papers to the side, and curling up beside the window.

Then, there was a spatter of water on it, running down to the ends, before dripping off the side of the building. Then another.

Then another.

I smiled a little. I loved rain. My parents used to tell me they met in the rain. Apparently it was one of the worst storms of their time, but they were both stuck having to go into a secluded town, and every shop was closed because the workers there were smart enough to listen to the news and stay inside.

My mom's car broke down, and she was trying to shelter herself outside some store, when my dad pulled up, and just opened his door.

She walked closer, but wasn't sure what to do, so she stood there outside his car, in the rain, until he yelled, "You coming?"

She hopped in, and they had to stop somewhere on the side until the storm died out a little. There they talked, and laughed, and that was the beginning of their relationship.

"Nina!" a voice yelled, pounding on the door. Mara began groaning, and pulling the sheets tighter around her. "Nina, Mara, get out! Trudy and Victor need us downstairs no-" The lights went out. "Patricia, oh my God, Patricia, no the stair-Patricia!" I could hear Amber's high pitch screaming fading as they walked away.

Mara was now semi alert, and she was shrugging on her robe, and slipping her feet into her slippers. On the other hand, I skid to the door, in my pajamas and my fuzzy socks, grabbing my cell phone, and a notebook off the table, which I saw Mara eye as I left.

I turned on my flashlight app, and the upper level of the house was filled with the bright, neon blue light. I gently stepped towards the staircase, hearing Mara behind me. I used my phone as a guide for both her and I as we cautiously stepped down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom, we found candles scattered across the common room, and a lantern hanging in the kitchen. There were flashlights or cell phones in everyone's hand, and Joy's clattered to the floor as soon as she saw Mara. "Oh, thank God," she whispered, hugging her. She let go, as soon as Jerome entered the room.

The tall boy leaned down to hug her, and lifted her up once just for good measure. "Oh, thank the Lord." He let her down, his arms around her waist. "You ok?" he asked, gently.

She nodded, before leaning up, and pecking his cheek.

"How long is this going to last?" Fabian asked, his voice interrupting the sweet moment.

"They don't know," Alfie commented. "It's might be a few days."

"It's just a storm," Amber stated.

Jerome then spoke, "No, I saw a tree across the front of the house. Must have knocked down the power circuit."

"Don't we have a generator?" I questioned.

"We do," Trudy answered, entering the room. "Victor just got it working. It should kick in soon, but it only exceeds to kitchen and the laundry room."

"Why?" I questioned again.

"I don't know. It's not a big one; this side of London doesn't get many power outages. We have an old one from years ago, but it's dead. We've tried to get it to work bu-"

"Patricia, want to help me?" I asked the only science lover in my house that I wasn't ignoring.

Her smile was all the answer I needed.

We both pried open the black board of the generator, and smoke entered our lungs. We began coughing, and we began waving frantically in front of us, until the smoke had cleared.

We both began digging, and we started to point at different materials. We determined the cause of the failures had to have been from the back, since from Trudy's recalling, the sparks began at the back of the generator, years ago.

"There," Patricia pointed. Once we had opened the gate to the shaft, we saw that the shaft was a metal rod that was clearly rusting. We pulled it out, and inspected it. "It has to be replaced," Patricia concluded.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We can use something metal, but it has to be a closed figure. We can open up the gate more, to allow maybe a circular object in, or we may have to increase the volume of the shaft for it to be in that shape." I asked her, "Can you expand the gate by two centimeters? I have an idea for the shaft."

She nodded, and I headed back to the kitchen, where everyone was because we had occupied the only other electricity filled room. "Hey!" I shouted.

They all turned to look at me.

"Do you guys have any light bulbs I could use? Even if they don't work," I begged, "please."

Jerome instantly began unscrewing as soon as I explained that it would be able to give us electricity throughout the house.

Fabian brought in a couple from his room, and Jerome gave me two from the common room.

I brought them in, and Patricia announced that the gate was almost done. I asked her for the twine Trudy gave us earlier, and I placed it beside me. I uncorked the smaller light bulbs, and I took the silver bottom of them both and connected them together with twine. I wrapped it around twice, before I twisted the other end around another light bulb.

Patricia declared the gateway was ready by then, and I asked her for the tweezers I had gotten. "Ok, I'm going to need you to keep the gate pried open for at least a minute. We're going to have to turn this on, so you have to try."

"Ok," Patricia agreed.

I ran out first, asking Trudy for saltwater. She placed some salt into unpurified water, and I mixed it continuously for two minutes. I then hurried back to Patricia.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded, and I placed the newly created shaft into its respective compartment. I then looked at Patricia, and I turned on the generator.

Patricia was gritting her teeth, as she tried not to get her fingers chopped off. Other parts were working, so this was extremely dangerous. I held my left hand under my right which was hovering about it. I tipped the saltwater gently onto the twine, careful not to spill onto any other parts.

I counted to the thirty before stopping. Then the lights flickered off.

Patricia didn't remove her hands until they flickered back on, and screams of joy came from outside.

We smiled, and high fived before securing the cap on the back of the generator. Then we walked outside arm in arm, just being weird.

The cheering got louder as we approached. They swallowed both of us with "congratulations"' and "thank God for you" and "we totally knew you could do it, kind of" and a million other phrases, many of them British, so I the clueless American just thanked them for the compliments that seemed odd.

The first person that approached me was Fabian, surprisingly. He hugged me, and I sort of hugged back, and he looked at me, pulling away, his expression screaming that he had to tell me something. Then he stepped back, and said, "Nice job."

And in his place, came Mara.

"Not bad, Roomie," Mara commented. "We should hang out. You know, after Fabian stops drooling over you. I wonder why." My breath caught in my throat. "Because I know you haven't been talking to him." I vigorously shook my head. "Since, that interferes with our deal."

Joy called Mara's name, and she walked away, saying, "We'll talk later."

Patricia was up next, talking in a loud voice. "I knew you could to do it, I told everyone that you were incredible at science, but no one believed me, before today, that you were brilliant. They probably just thought I could stop you from blowing us all up. Oh, can I walk with you on Monday? I saw that thing you did, saltwater trick, very nice. I was thinking of doing something like that for the science fair. Want to help me?" Before I could answer, she leaned over and hugged me, then trapped me by whispering into my ear, "I heard. Don't say anything. I won't tell." She slipped something in my back pocket, before telling me in a hushed voice, "I'm rooting for you two."

She pulled away, saying; "Tell me later," before walking towards Mick, with whom she struck a conversation with.

I went out into the hallway, Amber's smile at me telling me she knew as well. I pulled out the item Patricia placed in my pocket, and read it in my head.

_Nina,_

_We really need to talk. You have things to say, and so do I. Meet me outside the house at six am Monday morning. We won't be interrupted. I'll make sure, don't worry._

_-Fabian._

_X_

I guess I might have to miss that walk with Patricia on Monday.

**So, did you like? What do think will happen? What will Fabian want to talk about with Nina? The incident? Or are there more reveals? Will Nina reveal something?**

**Find out next time!**

**Next Chapter update: January 11****th**** 2014.**

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


End file.
